El Problema
by Asile-chan
Summary: Seria de viñetas sobre pensamientos de Levi hacia Mikasa, inspirados en la canción "El problema" de Ricardo Arjona.


**El Problema**

 **Aquí vengo con otro nuevo pequeño fic, unas viñetas que hice inspirada en la canción "El problema" de Ricardo Arjona :3. Espero les guste y gracias especiales a:**

 **Sky in pieces**

 **Cerisier Jin**

 **Por el gran apoyo que siempre le dan a mis fics, no saben lo mucho que me motivan a seguir adelante :3**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

 **Asile-chan**

"El problema no fue hallarte  
El problema es olvidarte"

Maldita mocosa, siempre metiéndose en mi mente sin permiso alguno, viniendo a desordenar mis ideas desde el momento en que nos conocimos; siempre tan obstinada, tan terca… tan parecida a mí.

"El problema no es tu ausencia  
El problema es que te espero"

Vienes, me dificultas la vida y te vas, siempre detrás de ese mocoso chico titán, y lo peor de todo, es que siempre termino esperando la próxima vez que te aparezcas por aquí, como todo un idiota.

"El problema no es problema  
El problema es que me duele"

Pero no tienes la culpa, al menos de eso me convenzo algunas noches; no eres un problema, porque yo soy el causante de todo al final, pero a pesar de saberlo, duele, dueles Mikasa. 

"El problema no es que mientas  
El problema es que te creo"

Con cada expedición a la que salimos, me prometes que volveremos sanos, porque la humanidad nos necesita; joder, no te das cuenta de que ya no es solo la humanidad; yo te necesito, y te necesito tanto que creo en esa mentira tan pobre que me dices, aun teniendo siempre en mente que podemos terminar como comida de titán de un momento al otro.

"El problema no es que juegues  
El problema es que es conmigo"

Juegas a la de sentimientos de piedra, esos que ningún chico con intenciones amorosas hacia ti puede atravesar. Me parecía interesante cuando te conocí, este juego tuyo, pero ahora que soy yo el que ha caído en esta jugarreta de orgullo y dureza, esto se ha convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"Si me gustaste por ser libre  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte"

-Quedate solo esta vez—te dije autoritario, esta misión tan lejos en el muro María tenia peligros inminentes, y tú, que sufriste algunos daños en la misión anterior, dijiste tercamente que irías, aun si eso significaba desobeder una orden directa. No me imaginaba que lo que tanto me atrajo de ti, esa libertad y valor para salir en cada expedición y volver con la frente en alto, fuese lo que ahora me preocupaba tanto. Pero después de todo, no puedo cambiarte, solo me dedicare a cuidar tu espalda, como siempre lo hemos hecho desde hace meses.

"Si me quede queriendo solo  
Como hacer para obligarte"

-No volveré en mi vida a dirigirte la palabra—me gritaste furiosa luego que según tú, maltratara a Eren, tal vez si me pase un poco, pero ver como arriesgabas tu vida por culpa de las acciones infantiles e impulsivas de él me llevaron a perder solo un poco el autocontrol. Sin embargo, aunque me moleste, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese tonto amor tuyo hacía el idiota de Jeager

"El problema no es quererte  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo"

Y aquí me encuentro, dándome cuenta de que te quiero, maldita mocosa, aun cuando tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, y eso solo me hace más idiota y más lastimero, es una suerte que nadie lo sepa, así puedo evitarme la lastima ajena de la bola de imbéciles que viven junto a nosotros en el cuartel. 

"¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?  
¿Cómo alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos?"

Han pasado ya varios días desde que me gritaste que no volverías a hablarme, y de hecho has cumplido a la perfección con tu palabra, has pedido incluso cambiarte para estar bajo el mando de otro capitán; yo soy el que debería estar queriendo alejarme de ti, pero sin embargo, eres tú la que ya te encuentras cada vez más lejos.

"¿Cómo encontrarle una pestaña, a lo que nunca tuvo ojos?  
¿Cómo encontrarle plataforma a lo que siempre fue un barranco?  
¿Cómo encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste?" 

¿Cómo te saco de mi vida si realmente nunca estuviste en ella? Fue como el respirar de unos segundos el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Nadie a excepción de nosotros dos lo sabe; por lo que no quedan ni testigos de esto que jugó a ser amor.

"Y el que es problema no es cambiarte  
El problema es que no quiero"

He pensado en buscar tu calor en otros cuerpos, en encontrarte un reemplazo, en cambiarte; pero simple y estúpidamente no quiero otros cuerpos, quiero el tuyo, no quiero cambiarte porque sé que en nadie encontraré tu forma de hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo.

"El problema no es que duela  
El problema es que me gusta"

Lo peor es no es todo el dolor que causas, sino que si vuelves, vuelvo a caer en tu trampa, porque me gusta, me gustas tanto como para convertirme en este estúpido masoquista, aunque nunca lo sepas, ni tu ni nadie.

"El problema no es el daño  
El problema son las huellas"

Al final vuelves, pero siempre queda la huella de los problemas anteriores, porque somos humanos, y todas las palabras dolorosas que nos dijimos quedan grabadas en el alma.

"El problema no es lo que haces  
El problema es que lo olvido"

Pero incluso después de todo, del daño, del tiempo que pasaste sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra, aquí estoy de nuevo, porque admito que también te lastimé, con mis actitudes hacia ti y hacia el idiota de tu hermano. El problema al final es que olvido todo el dolor hecho, todo con tal de disfrutarte de nuevo; aunque si me pongo a medir el daño causado y las satisfacciones actuales, no sé si olvidar sea verdaderamente un problema. 


End file.
